Seb
'''Seb '''is a wandering Novian with a knack for getting into trouble. Recently liberated from a cult, the boy now roams Mobius in search of the next step. This character is played by Datten. Appearance Quite frankly, Seb is a vaguely weird-looking dude. Not bad at all, just odd. At first glance, he appears canid or felid, scruffy and wild. Upon further inspection, however, it becomes obvious that he… looks kinda generic? The line between fur, hair and quills is completely blurred, all (mostly) colored in a dull ashen black. Some notable tufts of white appear, fixated around his collar and chest. One ear perks straight up, while the sticks out off to the side, lopsided. His eyes are paradoxically alert yet calm; his amber irises surround a cat’s pupils. Even in a resting expression, a few fangs stick out from his lip. His mess of hair and quills is wild and fiery, refusing to rest in anything except a psuedo-mane. He is usually concealed by his cloak, a long and tattered garment that almost blends in with him. While under it, he appears as a vaguely feral scrappy figure with bright eyes. Underneath, his clothing is pretty plain and simple; an old red wifebeater with olive fatigues, tucked into boots. He hates gloves, fuck that, they get in the way! Personality Seb is the epitome of a child-at-heart. Though old enough to be cautious and capable, he still possesses an infinite curiosity about the world and people around him. When coupled with his disregard for authority and manners, however, he tends to get into trouble. Though not especially naive or ignorant, Seb is not always the most clever person in the room. He is quite insightful when it comes to emotions and body language, and he knows his craft very well, but it is difficult for Seb to solve more technical issues and puzzles. Though he is perceptive with people, he is not the best with them. Seb’s early lack of interaction and bestial intuition causes some odd behaviour. A complete lack of understanding of modesty, word choices, so on and so forth. It can be amusing, at least. Towards strangers, the Mobian is much more quiet and perceptive, doing his best to sniff out a first impression. Enemies can expect no such treatment. When faced with an adversary, Seb’s agenda consists solely of “get to” and then “beat down.” They can talk later, after the hunt is over. In drastic situations, Seb can be overwhelmed with rage. Seb’s rebellious nature makes him bump elbows with allies at times, but he is a very well-meaning and resourceful comrade, so his actions will USUALLY be for the best. He thinks. He hopes. Though independent, he is eager to assist his allies, on OR off the battlefield. With his closest friends, Seb opens up to them 100%, hiding absolutely nothing. His to-the-grave trust of his loved ones can be used against him, but it can also be a mighty force to be reckoned with. Around his closest circle, Seb is actually able to completely relax and breathe, physically affectionate and playful. History Seb is essentially the result of a 200-year experiment, a long breeding program established by a cult named Novus. He tends not to get into it, mostly because it is a somewhat complicated ordeal and no one believes him anyways. Background Novus, located on an island far off the coast, is inhabited by a very spiritual group of Mobians nicknamed Novians. Functioning surprisingly well, the psuedo-tribe practices a drastic form of eugenics, birthing a unique generation of children every 30 years. This litter is often referred to as the Prides. These descendants all represent a specific type, gifted with the best qualities of their grouping of species. Seb’s birth was planned long ago, combining the elements of hunters. The fastest and the most deadly, the wolves, the lions, the top of the food chain. After being born to a surrogate family, he and his Pack were immediately raised in a small academy-esque section of the town. After years of rigorous training and isolated development, Seb came to know the feeling of restlessness. After all, it was a small island! If he really was the top dog, shouldn’t he have some better stomping grounds? This resulted in tension between the boy and his superiors, the spiritual leaders of the cult named the Virtues. While the Prides were considered the superior caste, the seven Virtues represented the highest that each species had to offer. Because of his frequent scraps, Seb found a mentor in the Academy Physician, Tyr the Wolf. Tyr, for unknown reasons, urged Seb to escape from the overwhelming eye of the Virtues. Tensions reached a climax; with the help of the Witness, Eran, the two of them made it to the mainland and global civilization. Though he is free to wander, Seb knows the Pack will one day find him again. Until then, however, it’s time to catch up with the rest of the world! Tackling odd jobs, getting into tussles, and whacking minor bad guys is the LIFE. A total wildcard to the far-reaching factions of Mobius, Seb is a fiery spirit, guided by a kind yet tight-lipped doctor. Events Current actions and history of the character. Affilliations The relationships and connections that the character possesses. Relatives Family and ancestors of the character. Allies Friends, comrades, and teammates. Enemies Rivals and opponents. Abilities A brief summary of the character's moveset and capabilities. Strengths The highpoints of their abilities. Weaknesses The chinks in their armor. Powers The powers and superhuman/supernatural aspects of the character. Abilities The skills and talents of the character. Moves=Any specific actions or methods used by the character. |-|Forms=Transformations and alternate forms. Appearances Trivia/Misc. Post trivia and other interesting facts about the character here. Gallery